


Sex, Favours and Everything Rich

by Dr33mer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Sugar Baby Tom, Sugar Daddy Tord, kind of, rating will increase with chapter, set in England, they're still gonna fuck if thats what you're worried about, tom and tori are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr33mer/pseuds/Dr33mer
Summary: It wasn't like it was anything serious, Tom was just in need of money in order to even survive university with the amount of money being drained from his student loan. It had made sense at the time, getting a man to pay you over £100 for doing something as minuscule as kissing his cheek.But honestly, who the fuck was this Norwegian, devil horn man and what business did he have being so rich and drawing Tom's attention.





	1. |

Tom knew, he knew very fucking well that he shouldn't morally be doing this, his late mother would surely be disappointed in him from her place in her coffin. But he was desperate, he had been for a long time but had half the dignity to deny it except now he was honestly considering even that for some spare change. And it wasn't like it was  _illegal_ , right? Plus, no one would know except him and maybe his guardian angel if they hadn't resigned yet already. 

He had found himself in front of the library computers, since he honestly did not want to add anymore onto his electricity bill. Even his laptop was cheap and secondhand, often overheating and needing to be on charge constantly so Tom often did his work on a library computer, saved on a (God bless) USB stick that he made sure to never lose or else he would dig his own grave next to his parents and hop in for an eternity long nap. Tom didn't understand why he, out of all of his other university friends (namely two of them being his closest) was the most broke and had a terrible house where rats resided. He was also pretty fucking sure his landlady was out to get him because  _fucking hell_ she will not get her slimy self off of his dick about rent.

Tom had a roommate of course; she was pretty chill and laid back while often seen getting high yet passed her classes remarkably well, seemingly unbothered by their slimy landlady or their unwelcome guests that had made their flat their home. He was envious of her, she always had seemingly endless amounts of money too and the justified confidence for it too. Whenever Tom seemed low on income (as fucking always, because as well as being a bartender paid, it didn't cover everything like his part of rent or food or just necessities that he'd need to live), Victoria aka Tori (his roommate) would always offer to give him some money, no matter how much. She had even offered to buy him a new laptop and everything, but Tom had declined before his brain could stop himself because he always hated feeling like he owed someone, even when she insisted that she wanted nothing in return. Additionally, he was gay but even he had to admit Tori was smoking hot, although she was lesbian so that worked out well and they instinctively became close since that time she saw his pride flag displayed in his room. They were probably best friends with how they could naturally say 'I love you' in a totally platonic manner and understand that and how they always knew how to cheer the other up. Probably, Tom wouldn't know 

If it wasn't obvious enough, Tom was in desperate need of money and he didn't want to take out a loan because he knew he would not pay that back at anytime in his life no matter how stable. Tori knew this uncomfortably well as she often paid for majority of things for him, one time he even asked why the fuck he stayed in this rundown place but she always just smiled in a scarily knowing manner and directed the conversation elsewhere. 

At first, he considered becoming a stripper or something because that paid well right? Like even better than a bartender so he could probably work two jobs, but he was comfortable with his current occupation and it took a lot of mental and physical strength to do the things they do, he really commended them. Plus, he wasn't overly fond of his body, no matter how many times Tori told him otherwise. So, no to the stripper business. What could he do? 

When he eventually brought this up to Tori that he actively wanted to earn more money but did not want to be a stripper or pole dancer, she had been supportive and told him she'd come up with something. Not even a day later, when Tom came back from work, she had yelled upon his entrance,

_"Sugar daddy!"_

"W-What?!" He had sputtered, turning red as she grinned, knowing he'd become flustered. 

After a lot of questioning, Tori finally gave him an answer. She had decided that he should get a sugar daddy, since they were rich as fuck anyway and all he had to do was do some favours for his daddy. It felt a bit awkward to talk about but she assured him it was fine, she even gave him a website where he could look online and try find one for himself. Tom wasn't sure how he felt about doing things for some ugly man which would, no doubt, be sexual favours just because he was rich. Plus, he'd seen the multiplicity of crimes where the sugarbaby refused which led to often assault and other things. But then he thought about living an actual worthy life and getting through university with enough money to actually maybe become rich himself, and hopefully not resort to giving someone ten years younger than him money just because he was lonely. Tori had told him not all sugar daddies were that old but he gave her a look which made her laugh loudly. He wanted to make a name for himself in this dumb world.

So here he was now, Tom Bianca Thompson, in front of a library computer at 5 PM while holding a slip of paper with a dating website written on it in neat handwriting. He made sure to chose a secluded area where no one would see what he was doing which he knew was shady who even gave a fuck? Tom was atleast happy to know this sugar baby and sugar daddy app was also compatible with his phone. He took a deep breath, certain he looked even more like a weirdo, and made an account then verified it on his email. Okay, he could do this. Tom filled in the gaps in his profile quickly.

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Gender: Cis Male_

_Age: 23_

_Status: Sugarbaby_

And so on. He had to admit, the layout wasn't great but it was good and straightforward which a newbie like him could appreciate. He could really use Tori's emotional support right now but she was busy and insisted he do it himself and she'd help him later when she was free. Whatever, he'd take what he can get. Then he glanced at the corner and realised he only had five minutes left on the computer before it forced him off, not enough time to talk to anyone (thank God) so he turned off the computer and left the library quickly. 

Tom had his work cut out for him.

***

The next day, after work, Tom had downloaded the app onto his phone and when he had gotten back home, Tori was quick to ask from her spot on the couch if he had gotten any matches, to which he meekly admitted he hadn't started really using it yet which she scoffed at and told him to sit beside her. Tom did so, sitting beside the twenty-five year old.

"Let's look through it then," she 'suggested', her Norwegian accent laced heavily with her words which made him smile a bit despite himself.

"Fine," he mumbled, taking his phone out and unlocking it (they both knew that he knew that she knew his password anyway). Tom went onto the app, automatically being logged in, and went onto his profile first to show Tori and also finish up. She took his phone from his hands and began putting pictures on his profile from various outings and concerts they'd gone to, they were good ones atleast. In most the images he was either smiling endearingly at the other person (who Tori had cut out of the image) or laughing and trying to stifle himself. 

"It's an okay profile," Tori commented, to which he huffed, mildly offended.

"I don't know how this shit works, okay? I've never done dating websites."

"Or dating."

"Hey," Tom sat up as she smirked, busy looking at his phone, "I've been in a relationship before!"

"Right, and she was a girl. That was before you realised you only like dick, besides wasn't she like a dominatrix as well? You're like, the perfect sub, already trained and everything," Tori snickered.

"Whatever, you don't get to judge me on shit. I can almost always hear you and Tam fucking when I'm trying to do my work," he mumbled, turning red again.

Tori only gave a toothy grin, not even bothering to pretend she was apologetic in the slightest. She handed him back his phone and he looked down to analyse the changes she'd done to his profile, plus maybe edit some crude things she'd written to fucked with him.

_ About me; _

_I'm a 23 year old university student, in Cambridge University. I am a part time bartender and live in a flat with a roommate/best friend ~~, so getting it on in the livingroom isn't preferable but if it happens, it happens lol~~. I have an interest in music, being able to play a large variety of instruments but my preferred instrument is the bass guitar. I drink habitually but do not smoke, I'm unbothered if you do. I know my eyes aren't normal, if you don't like, don't swipe._

_I am considered to be a little rough around the edges, so don't expect me to always do what Daddy says ~~;)~~. Most of the time I might need to be put in my place and I want the right person to do that. Personally, I like to be quite independent but I'm extremely low on money and university takes a lot out of my income, so I want to be able to have enough money to live comfortably and not be too dependent seeing as I want to make a name for myself one day. _

_I am only willing to be friends with benefits but this can be discussed further if you do take interest in me._

"Wow..." He mumbled, honestly impressed that Tori just pulled that out of her ass, yet also kind of cringing because is this what people really wrote on their profiles?

"Alright?" Tori inquired.

"Uh, yeah, I think it's good," Tom nodded, glancing at her gratefully.

"Great, lets search for a hot sugar daddy!"

"I doubt we'll find anyone really that hot," Tom mumbled but went to the main section of the app. It functioned similarly to Tinder and he already knew how that worked anyway.

"Either way, guaranteed to find sugar daddies," Tori insisted.

He would've rolled his eyes, had he any, "I just doubt anyone will actually want me—"

"Is this about your eyes again?" Tori frowned, cutting him off. "You don't have any reason to be worried okay. You're cute as shit and no one can deny that. No less am I letting you, kjærlighet. Besides, if anyone tries to start shit, I'll beat 'em up for you, alright?" Tom blushed a bit, flattered by his friend's sweet words and the foreign pet-name. He was grateful he had her because if he didn't, Tom knew he wouldn't have been here of all places.

"Okay..." Tom mumbled, smiling a bit as he loaded the page.

The first thing that came up was an old man in his late-forties, bald but seemingly friendly. There were a few pictures of him at the beach and at a formal party with a cocktail. Tori looked over his shoulder, peering at his phone as they both read his  bio quietly. Okay, he was outgoing, friendly, _blah blah blah_... He was an engineer? That's pretty cool. Oh. "Kids," Tori muttered, apparently reaching the same problem Tom had come across, "He has three of 'em."

"Pass, kids aren't my thing. Besides he wants a long term partner, so no thanks," Tom assessed, swiping left as another woman, in her mid-thirties came up. Wait, _woman_? He glowered at Tori who just grinned.

"Hey I just wanted to see if there are sugar momma's. You can swipe left on her." 

Tom rolled his eyes and didn't bother reading the bio before swiping left much to Tori's chagrin. Another man came up thankfully, in his late-thirties. He wasn't too bad looking, Tom supposed as shallow as that sounded, and lived in a fucking mansion apparently. Jesus. The man seemed to be unemployed but was simply born into a rich family where his father was the CEO of an oil transportation company, which explained his wealth. Tom considered his name for a moment, Eduardo Lawrinzo and looked at a few of the pictures. Atleast he was open to just be fuck-buddies.

"Woah, hey, this guy looks promising," Tori encouraged.

Tom however, purses his lips in thoughts. Eduardo rarely seemed to be smiling in most of the pictures and if anything looked like a serial killer if you pissed him off enough. "Mm, yeah but... I don't know, I get bad vibes," he admitted before just swiping left with a sigh. 

This continued on for a good while, majority of the sugar daddies (and all the sugar mommies, to Tori's disappointment) were rejected while there were only a few who Tom swiped right on with even less being matches. Tom was extremely picky, rejecting people under the guise of 'too old', 'has kid(s)', 'wants a long term partner', 'bad vibes', 'not a guy' and 'oh my god, is that his dick?!'.

"Oh my god," Tori exclaimed, exasperated, "You're so picky. And I thought I was high maintenance!"

"They're just not right Tori," Tom mumbled, rejecting yet another person before turning to look at her, "I don't like people so if I'm going to fuck someone long term and be with them, I don't want someone who just isn't—"

" _Woah!_ " She suddenly yelled, causing Tom to fumble and almost drop his phone in surprise.

"What?"

"Look," She pointed eagerly at the screen so Tom, curious to see what caught her attention, looked down. He was surprised to see a young man who was genuinely really hot. Tom gaped slightly, bringing the phone closer to his face.

"Holy shit... He's only twenty eight. How can someone that young be so rich? Maybe he just has a rich family?" Tom muttered, eyeing the sharp jaw and sharp, silver, cat-like eyes. His lips were quirked up in the hint of a smirk, reeking self confidence that the Brit usually found revolting but he couldn't help but think he had every right to be so confident. He laughed a bit at what he suspected to be a cowlick that was shaped like two devil horns, similar to Tori's which earned him a nudge.

"Nuh-uh, look. He's a military commander and an engineer on the side. He must have a lot of spare time to take on a sugar babe as well," Tori hummed.

Tom nodded, half listening to Tori and extremely impressed and maybe also slightly turned on. He swiped through his pictures, face turning a bit red at a beach picture that just seemed to emphasise his muscles and a few scars and... Was that a _metal arm_?! 

"Okay, let's see 'My name is Tord Lairsson, I am 28 years old, 6 foot and Norwegian' søt! 'which I sometimes slip into but I am fluent in English as well. I am a habitual smoker and sometimes a social drinker. As a man who works in the army, my absence is to be sometimes expected but I do have many scars and a prosthetic arm that I built myself,' Damn... 'this also means I am on temporary medical leave.

"'In my free time I often get high or busy myself with making new inventions. I am only looking for someone to sexually satisfy me and do a few favours for me which I will repay you for, rewardingly. I am a flexible man so I am happy to adapt to Kaninens desires'," Tori had to pause to laugh and give a small whistle, as Tom looked at her questionably but she simply continued, "'I'm looking for someone who isn't too demanding and has a bit of character'."

Then, without even considering what Tom may think, she swiped right, "Wha- Hey! You can't just—"

"Dude, I already know you would've. You're getting all hot and bothered for the guy and you guys haven't even spoken. Then again, if I wasn't lesbian I would totally hit that. Besides, look, it's a match!" Tori smirked, showing him the screen, "Wanna message him now?"

"...Whatever, no, lets do this later. Do you wanna get Chinese today?" Tom asked, already exiting the app and going onto his contacts to the restaurant numbers he had saved.

"Mm, yeah alright."

"Cool, order whatever you want, I'm gonna take a quick shower and change. We an watch like Brooklyn Nine-Nine or something too if you want." Tom said, standing and tossing his phone to her which was easily caught. He had no problem giving the phone to her, it was a mutual thing besides the most she did was change the background or play the few games he had (for when the WiFi was down), plus maybe look at a few messages. That was fine though, he had no reason to hide anything from her.

"Got it!" Tori called back over her shoulder, already searching things on his phone. 

By the time Tom had gotten back, the Norwegian was already digging into the Chinese food, his portion left untouched (which she herself had paid for) and the movie was on pause on the screen on Netflix (on her account) while she continued looking over the phone (of which was Tom's). She perked up upon his arrival and waved him over, putting her chopsticks down. "Hey! Look, you already have a message!"

"What, already?" Tom inquired, sitting beside her and leaning into her side to look at the screen while his hands busied themselves with opening the takeout. Though just as he grabbed his chopsticks, he almost immediately dropped them when he realised who had sent him the message.

> _Tord Lairsson (1) new message_
> 
> Hallo, min kaninen. You've caught my interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, im starting a new series which i might come to regret but oh well lmao-  
> if you would like any translations, feel free to ask and I'm willing to post them here in the end note


	2. ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interacting with hot people is hard.

"Oh shit!" Tom exclaimed while fumbling in order to not drop his phone, staring down at his phone in befuddlement. 

Tori looked over his shoulder at his phone, gasping slightly, echoing a, "Oh shit," but with amusement and a slight laugh.

"What am I meant to do?!" The male exclaimed, face burning from embarrassment to which his roommate simply rolled her eyes, plucking the phone from his hands. 

"Dritt, chill out idiot. He's interested in you, so don't freak out," She said in that weirdly soothing way of hers, giving an assuring smile. 

"Yeah but... What if I fuck up?" Tom sighed, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, "Maybe I should just reply tomorrow." He wasn't exactly eager to fuck this all up just when he got the chance. He sighed once more, relaxing against the back of the couch as he dragged a hand down his face. The Brit didn't hear a response from his roommate and just assumed she had dropped the matter for later, which was surprising for her as she was known to be stubborn. He opened his eyes and lowered his head to continue eating his takeout, he hadn't even taken a bite yet and it was probably getting cold. Though suddenly something fell into his lap, making him give a questionable grunt and looked down at his lap to see his phone. Tom picked it up and looked at the screen, "Wh-?"

There on the screen was the text from Tord followed by another from...  _himself?_  

 

> _Tord Lairsson_
> 
> Hallo, min kaninen. You've caught my interest.
> 
> _Seems so.  
>  _ _I'm happy that you swiped right on me, sir._
> 
> **. . .**

Tom whipped around to look at Tori who looked back at him, shovelling noodles into her mouth, " _Tori!_ "

"What? You were worrying way too much. He swiped right on you, clearly he likes you. You're just overthinking it as always," she said simply, pointing the chopsticks at him accusingly, "If I hadn't texted would you have even texted back tomorrow?"

He groaned, knowing that they both knew he wouldn't have, "Still, that's not cool. And he's typing too!  Ugh, shit..." Then he paused and reread the texts she sent, "Also, why 'sir'?"

Tori smirked and shrugged, "It gets them off. Unless you wanted me to say Daddy?"

Tom rolled his eyes with a hint of a smile on his face but two soft dings from his phone brought his attention back to the screen.

 

> _Tord Lairson_
> 
> _unread messages_
> 
> I'm glad to hear it, min kaninen. You were far too tantalising for me to simply pass you up.  
>  So, tell me about yourself, Tom. What do you work as?
> 
> **. . .**

Tom chewed his lip, they were already talking about work and such? Wasn't it obvious enough that his being on the site meant that clearly the job he worked did not bring in enough money? His thumbs hovered over the keys as he thought up a response. 

 

> _Tord Lairson_
> 
> _I don't do much, I'm simply a bartender in a local bar near my university, it makes barely enough though.  
>  _ _You mentioned on your profile that you make inventions? What kind of things have you made?_
> 
> Only a few things, like a few small robots and useful things, for example my prosthetic arm. I'm currently making a series of prosthetics that can be controlled using synapses and nerves with a few add ons to make life a bit easier. They'd obviously look a lot less metallic, the one I have was actually a prototype.

His eyes widened at this information, fuck that is really hot. A-And of course concerning, it isn't good to just test things like that on your own.

 

> _ Tord Lairson_
> 
> _That's._.. _Amazing. But you tested your prototype on yourself? That's extremely dangerous, you could hurt yourself doing that._
> 
> It's alright I trust the things I make will work, I've had very few incidents.
> 
> _That's still dangerous. Making robots is one thing but making revolutionary inventions and not even taking all the proper precautions is another, you could seriously fry your brain when you're trying to link wires and things to your nerves._
> 
> I wasn't aware you cared so much. I'm surprised you're willing to reprimand your possible sugar daddy.
> 
> _Well, your youth and finances may be attractive, but recklessness like that, is not.  
>  _ _I'm not interested in someone who is a 'man in the army' and yet, ignores precaution and is likely to get himself killed on medical leave of all things._

"Wow, dude. You really let him have it," Tori murmured, looking over his shoulder at their conversation as Tom turned a bit red, he couldn't believe that he literally scolded an engineer and military worker. What was he thinking? He barely even knew this guy. But, he supposed that Tord did need to have a reality check before he started anything serious, people who were reckless like that pissed him off for some reason. He took a deep breath after all that, staring at the screen expectantly. He couldn't see any dots signifying the other was typing, god he probably scared him away.

Tom groaned, muttering, "Well done, Thompson." But suddenly before he could wallow in self-loathing, there was another ding. 

 

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> _unread messages_
> 
> How about we go on a date? I want to meet you, you seem interesting.
> 
> _Seriously? After I just berated you for being an idiot?_
> 
> Well, I wouldn't go that far but... Yes, I guess so.
> 
> _Hm.  
>  Alright fine, you've convinced me. How does tomorrow sound? We can have lunch together and I don't have classes or work._
> 
> Tomorrow sounds perfect, I'll text you details then. Thank you for giving me a chance, Thomas. I'll make sure you won't regret it.  
>  Anyway, I'll leave you to your night kjære. Goodnight.
> 
> _Goodnight then. Sleep well._

Tom watched as Tord's account turned to offline soon after, a small smile on his face. That had gone surprising well.

"That's so cute!" Tori commented, scaring the shit out of Tom who forgot she was reading the conversation as well, "You guys are already acting like a couple!"

"This isn't an actual relationship, Tori! He's just looking for a fuck buddy and he's making sure that it's not some bitch. And I just need the money. That's all it is," Tom quickly said, holding his phone close to his chest.

His roommate only smiled knowingly, "Of course, kjærelighet. Just eat your noodles before they got any colder."

And he only huffed and ate the noodles ( ~~with a pout~~ ) because he wanted, not because Tori had told him to. They were good ass noodles, alright? Though Tom couldn't help but smile to himself as he ate and Tori turned on the movie. He almost couldn't believe that the hottie he had swiped right on, for one thing liked him too (maybe he was into freaky shit?) and also was some sort of reckless dork. All he needed was a reality check from being constantly put on a pedestal and praised for being an engineer and getting hurt while out on the field in the army, which sure was impressive and amazing but pride was almost everyone's downfall. Someone who was trying to do the world good and make groundbreaking inventions, pretty much a Norwegian Tony Stark (too soon?), didn't need to be ruined by something such as pride and fame.  But then again who was he was say anything? All he was to Tord was a poor boy who looked okay enough to be a fuck buddy and had the audacity to berate him for living his life when clearly he was more successful than Tom in every way. 

He could only hope tomorrow would go well.

***

Tomorrow came far too soon for Tom's liking, having had a whole night and a half to think about the conversation he had had with his real life scapegoat from his financial struggles. He was now suitably nervous about this whole thing, this was going to be a real thing, he might actually get a sugar daddy and sure, he'd get money, but he'd also be doing favours at the other's expense. He hadn't ever had an actual relationship (and no, he was not going to count his dominatrix ex), so he really wasn't sure as to what he was supposed to expect.

He lay on his cheap uncomfortable bed, staring at his ceiling blankly as he contemplated the idiocy of the choices he'd made in the entirety of his life. He had already had breakfast (or more like forced to by Tori, who claimed that his nerves stopped him actually functioning). As far as he could remember, Tord had mentioned he would text him the details of their date but he had yet to receive even a single ding all day and it had him on edge for the whole morning, as evident by his constant staring at his phone during breakfast. Tom groaned and pulled the covers over his head, turning on his side. You know what? If there wasn't an actual date today then Tom didn't care, good riddance in fact, he wouldn't have to deal with social anxiety and trying to live up to people's standards. He could just live his life as usual; broke, unhappy and living for himself as an independent individual, he didn't need to do dumb things for some rich asshole who thought he was all that. Because Tom was going make his name and he was going to be successful and rub it in the face of everyone who doubted him. Yeah, that sounded about ri **—**

_Ding!_

Tom sat up and scrambled for his phone, bringing the screen close to his face. Tord had actually texted back, fuck.

 

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> _unread messages_
> 
> Good morning, I hope you slept well.  
>  If you are close, in half an hour, we could meet at the café near the local park close to your university, I know they make excellent food.  
>  What do you think?

Suddenly, Tom's mouth ran dry, staring down at the text somewhat dumbfounded before made quick work of texting back.

 

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> _If it's no trouble go all the way there  
>   Wait, how will I recognise you? Where will you be?_
> 
> Nonsense, it's an easy drive.  
>  And not to worry, you'll find me. I'll look out for a cute young man with striking eyes.

He couldn't believe he literally blushed at something as lame as that, god.

 

> _Tord Lairson_ _  
> _
> 
> _I guess I'll look out for a devilishly handsome man then.  
>  i'll see you in a bit_
> 
> Yes, I'll see you later x

Tom let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, then suddenly scrambled out of bed and opened his door, " _Tori!_ " he yelled down the hall, phone in hand dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. He couldn't find himself to be bothered by his attire when he was going to get changed anyway. 

There was silence for a moment before Tori's face and her classic horns, which Tom didn't have the time to laugh at right now, peeked out from behind the corner, "Yes?"

"I have a date! What the fuck am I meant to do?"

"Oh shit, yeah-" Tori went over soon after, a book in hand from her interrupted reading. She nudged him back into his room, following him in before heading straight to his wardrobe, "Where are you guys going?"

"We're just going to a café near campus," he informed, sitting on the edge of his bed as he watched his female counterpart rummage around in his wardrobe, usually she'd complain about his lack of clothes but they had gone shopping quite enough rime after such complaint that he was pretty sure he had plenty.

"Hm. He's not spoiling you yet, probably still not sure if you're the right one."

"I don't blame him, all we did was text yesterday and that's about it. I'm not too sure about him ei **—** agh, fuck-" Tom recoiled a bit when Tori threw an outfit at his face as she finally shut his wardrobe door.

"There, wear that. I'm going with you."

"Wait what?" Tom pulled off the top that hung over his face, looking at her in bewilderment, "You don't mean that."

Tori leaned against his wardrobe, looking unimpressed, "I do. I'm going with you because I know you're going to scare the shit out of yourself on your way there. Besides, if this goes wrong, then I'll be there," she lifted a hand as he opened his mouth to protest, "I'm not taking no for an answer. Get changed, I'll be outside kjære." With that the Norwegian took her leave, closing his bedroom door behind her.

Tom's gaze lingered on the door for a moment, whatever Tori was just doing her whole 'protective best friend' schtick. His gaze slowly slid to the clock, he only twenty minutes to get ready and get to the café, "Oh shit!" Getting up, he threw on the clothes Tori picked out for him without spending another second to look at them. He was then out the door, grabbing his things, "Tori! You ready to go?" he asked, over his shoulder.

"I'm right here," he jolted and looked beside him, only then noticing her which gave her a good laugh, "Come on, idiot. You have a date to get to, no one likes having late dates, especially not a sugar daddy." She walked out the door, leaving him red and sputtering.

"H-How would you know?" She only laughed again.

***

By the time they had gotten to the café entrance, Tom worried that they were late but apparently with Tori's speeding skills (and also somehow not getting pulled over), they had arrived with only a few minutes to spare. "I'm pretty sure I could've died," He wheezed, hunched over with his hands on his knees while Tori only looked down at him, swinging her keys around her finger.

"Don't be such a wuss," She snickered much to his dismay, "Anyway, I'll go in first and see if he's here. I'll keep an eye you too."

Tom sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks babe. I dunno what Id do without you."

"Be broke as fuck?" Tori suggested, ruffling his hair. Without another word, she went in, leaving Tom staring at the door. He took a deep breath and breathed out again in an attempt to calm his nerves. Okay he could do this. His phone went off, making him glance down at it.  

 

> _ Tori <3  
>  _ _new message  
>  _
> 
> uh he's not here yet
> 
> **. . .**

Tom furrowed his brows, about to text back a response before a smooth voice with an accent that rivalled Tori's which had his legs turn to jelly as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Excuse me, are you Tom?"

The Brit looked over his shoulder to find a gorgeous face although scarred on the male's right side. His wide blank eyes met curious silver as he stiffened, face bursting into a bright red colour and tinting his ears as well. Oh shit. He was so much more hotter in real life. "T-Tord."

Tord brightened (shit, too blinding) and gave a hearty laugh, "Oh good, I thought I got the wrong eyeless cutie there for a sec." Shit, shit, go back, go back, go back. Tom can't do this. "How about we head inside?"

His mouth suddenly ran dry as he numbly nodded. Tom sharply inhaled quietly, feeling electricity when Tord reached forward, talking hold of his hand before walking past him to the door with the small Brit trailing behind him like a lost puppy. As they went in, his eyes scoped out Tori who had been staring down at her phone in confusion before glancing up when the door opened, her own eyes widening a bit upon seeing them both. Though her eyes softened as an amused smile pulled at her lips at his hopeless expression and red face. She typed something into her phone and soon after his phone buzzed. Tom looked down at it as Tord gently took them to a table near the window.

> _Tori <3  
>  new message_
> 
> if you feel uncomfortable at anytime just go into the bathroom then message me  
>  ill sneak u out xx  
>  good luck babes

Betrayed.

"Is here alright?" Tord asked again in his arousing voice, Tom had a feeling he'd have a red face throughout this whole date. 

Pushing his phone into his pocket, he nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, here is fine." Tom took a seat, regretfully yearning his touch again when Tord slipped his hand out of Tom's and sat opposite him with a placated smile.

"So, min kaninen, it's nice to finally meet you face to face," it seemed as though his smile had slipped into a subtle smirk, but surely Tom was just seeing things, "I hope we can  _enjoy ourselves_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't quite meet the 3000 words mark but I didn't want to go into the date yet because the chapter would be way too long and I want to keep as much consistency as I can  
> hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, we can finally start to see what Tord is like (and how gay Tom is)


	3. |||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salmon is not on the fucking menu, why does no one get that?

Tom couldn't help the flush creeping up his face as he was stared down by the god of a man in front of him. A single, half-lidded silver eye gazed at his red face and curled up form as a smirk tugged at the Norwegian's pink lips with a glimpse of sharp canines hidden behind them. Something about his gaze just drew Tom in, it felt addictive knowing he had this man's attention when he seemed to demand attention back. Tord sat with his back straight and two hands (one metal, one organic) clasped in front of him as if he was at the head of a table at some sort of meeting while Tom was meagre, back hunched slightly as he curled in on himself as though he were a flustered mess at a date. He reeked a type of assertion that made Tom go weak. God, this couldn't get any worse— wait, no, he takes that back. Anytime he thought that something worse fell into his lap and he didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of Tord who was well aware of his predicament. 

"You look gorgeous," Tord said softly in that husky voice of his as if coaxing Tom to come out of his shell. Tom glanced down at himself, only then noting the clothes Tori had thrown at him. He wore a loose checkered flannel with black pants, he had slipped on his navy blue converses instead of his checkered shoes.

The Brit rubbed the back of his neck, giving a small bashful laugh, "Thanks," he gestured to the other, "Y-You look, uh, handsome too." And he wasn't lying, Tord had a more classy look to him, what with his tight black button-up, leaving little to the imagination, rolled up and folded at his elbows while he left the first two buttons were undone allowing Tom to see his collarbone and neck. Self consciously he tugged at his collar.

With a smile, he regarded the younger male, "Thank you, Tom, that's very thoughtful of you." He leaned forward, Tom's eyes were drawn to revealing chest as the button up hung from his form, allowing Tom to see the silhouette of his pecs. Fuck. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? What do you like to do?"

"Oh," he mumbled, clearing his throat and sitting up in his seat, "I, um, mainly write and play songs, it's a nice way for me to de-stress." Tom said softly, lowering his gaze as a small smile pulled at his lips, "I play the bass guitar, I have since I was seven. The one I play is the same one that I've had for more than a decade so she's a bit beat up but if you tune her right then you can make it work. I only really started writing my own songs when I was a teenager in school so admittedly my first few were really depressing ones," he laughed a bit, lifting his gaze to find Tord staring at him with interest and his words got stuck in his throat before he cleared it again and continued, "I wanted to maybe make a career out of it but it's pretty difficult and I don't really have enough to make it a reality."

"Is that why you need me?" Tord inquired, "You said in your profile that you 'wanted to make a name for yourself'. You want to become a pop star?"

Tom snorted quietly which made Tord's smile widen, "No, no. My songwriting and playing are more of a hobby nowadays and Pop isn't my thing. But, I'm not sure what name I want... I'm into science you see," this seemed to pique Tord's interest, "But it's more of, medicine and anatomy, but the brain more specifically. I'm not all for fame really, not my schtick but I want to be someone who's done something. Maybe not as big as curing cancer, but, uh you know, the smaller things..." He trailed off lamely, realising he had been rambling on a bit, but Tord seemed hardly bothered by this.

"Ah," Tord hummed, tilting his head, "So, you want to be a neurologist, but you are also a musical hobbyist? That is... Amazing," he murmured, as though in awe. The very idea of that had, Tom bashfully looking down as he fiddled with the hem of his flannel.

"I mean, n-not really," Tom dismissed with a wave of his hand, "It's not that amazing."

"No. Truly," The other insisted, reaching across the table to take Tom's hand, a soft smile on his lips, "That is exceptional. You could even help me with my," he flexed the fingers of his metal arm, "Prototype."

Tom's eyes were glued to the hand resting on his, before his gaze slid back to the expectant gaze in front of him, making him jump a bit, "W-W-Wait seriously?! You can't--" However he was interrupted by a petit waitress approaching them, holding a notepad and pen.

"Hello! Are you two ready to order yet?" She asked, looking between the two. They had been there for more than five minutes and hadn't yet considered what to have.

"O-Oh! Um," Tom picked up the menu with his free hand.

"I'll get salmon with salad on the side," The rich man answered swiftly without even glimpsing at the menu. But Tom looked up, fumbling with his.

"Wha-? They- They don't have salmo--"

"Will do," the waitress said cheerfully. What is with this fucking woman and interrupting him? What is this bullshit?

Tord must have caught onto the irritated expression Tom had been subtly (read: very obviously) sending her (she was even pointedly looking away from Tom's gaze), "What would you like Thomas?" He asked softly, gently squeezing his hand, rendering Tom a flustered mess again as he ducked down to look at the menu, "Ah, um, y-you know what? I'm n-not really hungry. I'll just have a latté." He put the menu down, rubbing the back of his neck.

The waitress nodded and noted this down, stifling a small amused smile. This fucking witch. 

"He'll also have a salmon," Tord informed.

"Oi, I didn't order that!" Tom huffed, turning to his date, "Besides I can't even afford the salmon that is literally  _not_ on the menu and I refuse to have _you_ order for  _me_."

"That's why I'm paying. And if you don't like my choice then pick something else, you are not going hungry today," Tord said firmly and at this point, Tom was unsure if his red ears were that way because of anger or arousal. He rested his head on the palm of his hand with which was not preoccupied with holding Tom's which the Brit had forgotten about until now, "So. What will it be,  _Thomas?_ " 

Tom clenched his jaw, glaring at Tord, "I'll have salmon." The waitress looked between the two, who seemed to have some sort of staring contest and slowly nodded, leaving the strange couple be. The two stared for a moment longer before Tord laughed, squeezing Tom's hand gently before lifting and kissing the back of it which made Tom become flustered again and lose composure.

"You're so adorable, Tom, with an attitude like that I think this will be a very interesting relationship," Tord mused, smirking at the flustered male. 

"And you're... So annoying, ugh," Tom murmured, looking down but smiled very slightly which Tord seemed to catch onto and had him teasing the poor British boy again.

The rest of the date had gone well, much to the delight of both parties. They had received their food and talked a bit more while taking their time eating so the date lasted a bit longer and obviously, Tord paid because he had the money to both pay for their food as well as graciously tip the waitress. Before long, they both made their way outside to the parking lot with Tom still laughing a bit at something the Norwegian had said while the mentioned Norwegian grinned lazily and watched the 'Spitfire' ease up around him. 

"Should I walk you home?" Tord asked softly, stopping Tom from his fit of merriment.

"O-Oh, no it's f-fine," he said dismissively, "I, um, have a ride back anyway."

"Ah, very well. Hopefully, I'll see you next week then?"

"Um, yeah. That'd be nice - I'd like that," Tom smiled slightly and leaned up, kissing his jaw (the only part of his face he could really reach without going on his tiptoes), "Repayment," he explained with a red face, upon seeing the slightly surprised expression on the rich man's face, "For the date and paying for dinner..."

Slowly, Tord laughed and took Tom by the hand, kissing his wrist this time, "Of course. And Thomas?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Try and leave the third wheel at home next time, will you? I'd prefer not being critically stared at while I'm on a date with you," Tord winked before stepping away and leaving the stunned Brit at the entrance.

 Soon after, Tori came out, almost bumping into Tom who continued to stare in stunned silence. "Uh, honning, you okay there?" She inquired.

This seemed to snap Tom back into reality as he turned to face his roommate with an expression of panic on his red face, "Tori! He knew you were here. He said 'leave the third wheel at home'!"

There was a pause. Tom glanced at Tori who's eye twitched as her smile became more strained, " _'The third wheel'_? Where is that jævla aristokrat, I'll fucking show him--."

At this point, Tom had to latch onto the agitated woman's arm and stop her from following his date home, "No, Tori don't--!"

"He's a dead fucking piece of--" Tom flailed a bit, having to hold her back.

"Let's just go home, please!"

***

After that debacle had been dealt with, both of them headed home. Of course, Tori had taken it upon herself to interrogate the poor boy, who sighed tiredly and answered reluctantly, then was sent away with the promise of more questions later. By the time he had retired to his dark room and had (somewhat) gotten Tori's approval, hid phone had gone off again with a small chime, alerting him of a text. 

Tom unbuttoned his flannel and shrugged it off slowly as he picked up the phone.

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> _unread messages_
> 
> Hallo, min kjære, hope you had a safe journey back xx

Tom gently bit his lip before lifting his phone to the mirror to snap a photo of him sitting at the edge of his bed, a leg crossed on it as his flannel seemed to fall from his shoulders with the light shining from the right of him from the window. The phone obscured his face but it did nothing to hide his bare chest, having gone without an undershirt. As though he wanted to be a tease, his pants were low enough to show the beginning of a v-line but not enough.

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> _I did, thank you._  
>  I hope I didn't bore you too much with my rambling  
> Thank you for today daddy
> 
> _[ Image Opened ]_
> 
> Aren't you a pretty baby boy~?  
> I assure you, you could never bore me, Thomas.
> 
> [ Open Image ]

In response to his picture (his praise making Tom blush stupidly and feel tingly), Tord had sent a picture of his black button up off and flung over his shoulder, gripped by the collar with his robot hand and, as Tom's aze lowered, he noticed that the other's pants were slightly undone and loose on the jut of his hips. Yeah, Tom had definitely seen muscles during their date, and the sight had his face heating up further. Gently, he undid the fly of his pants, loosening the tension as he laid back,  the only other light source being his phone, making him squint at the screen. Maybe, he could sneakily save the image?

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> _[ Image Saved ]_
> 
> I'm glad you liked it so much.

Fuck, it had sent him a notification.

> _ Tord Lairson _
> 
> I wish we could talk more, but it's getting late.   
> I'll see you for our next date, no?
> 
> _yeah that'd be nice. Goodnight daddy_
> 
> Sleep well, min kaninen.

And with that, Tord had gone offline and so did Tom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a whole skit dedicated to salmon with Tom glaring at Tord while holding his hand  
> im really sorry that most of this chapter has been dialogue but i didn't want to force plot into a chapter just for chapter length
> 
> also, psa that you can skip:  
> > i didn't know if i should mention this or not since my updates are very few and far between anyway but  
> > due to my exams currently taking place, i don't have the time to make even a draft of a chapter to finish for later  
> > luckily, my exams end by next week, but this does mean the first few updates are going to be very slow so im sorry for this hiatus, like srsly, this has bee a draft for fully almost a month  
> but thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, your kind words really do encourage me and your comments mean so much to me, i love responding to them


End file.
